


Jasper's Dirty Day

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Belly Kink, Diapers, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Gross, Other, Scat, Soiling, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Jasper from Steven Universe partakes in excessive amounts of human food and ends up messing herself.





	Jasper's Dirty Day

Jasper was a Homeworld Gem, a warrior, and a soldier. She was prepared to planetary invasions, and taking on massive alien beasts with her bare hands. And yet, nothing had prepared her for what she was about to experience.

It started out innocently enough. Jasper was sent to perform a direct attack on the Crystal Gems, to march right up to their temple in Beach City and take them head-on. She was deployed from her hand-shaped ship, and wasted no time trudging around through the sands, until she reached the boardwalk. 

Jasper's visit to Earth came at a rather unusual time, that is, Thanksgiving. As Jasper stomped her way towards the Gem's temple, she saw people through house windows, digging into all kinds of food. Being a Gem, Jasper had no use for eating, and had never come into contact with food before. Why were these humans consuming such large amounts of these strange substances?

Jasper could only come to one conclusion. Obviously, it must give them power, and the Gems must be partaking in these Earthly substances themselves, which is why they seemed so much more powerful than they should have been.

And thus, to defeat the Gems, she must also allow these human creations into her. Rather casually, she burst into one family's home, punching the door off of its hinges. The family watched in horror as she walked into the dining room, pouring bowls of mashed potatoes and gravy into her mouth, eating several slices of pie, and finishing it off by tearing the Turkey to pieces and eating the whole thing, bones and all. 

Jasper walked out unceremoniously, leaving the family to forever wonder why the giant tiger woman had chosen to ruin their Thanksgiving that year.

Meanwhile, Jasper had to adjust to eating for the first time, feeling something inside of her that had never been there before. But, before long, she had adjusted, and even felt more powerful. 

"Now, where are those Crystal Gems..." she muttered, wondering how far away this Temple could be, and then why Peridot hadn't chosen to land closer.

Jasper felt a strange rumbling from her stomach, and a pressure in her body that was unlike anything she had ever experienced. 

Now, Peridot had designed Jasper a new suit that was relatively identical to her old one, but was designed to adapt to different scenarios and environmental hazards she could face. And, for the hazard that was Jasper experiencing her first bowel movement, the suit chose to morph its lower half into a white, puffy diaper that crinkled as she walked. 

"What the hell..." she muttered, before she completely lost the ability to hold it in, her diaper bulging and sagging to accommodate the size of the smelly load she released into it with a grunt.

She clutched her aching stomach, a dark orange blush across her cheeks. The mess she had made was quite large, but she had eaten a lot, and still had more to go.

Jasper crossed her legs, and squeezed with all her might, forcing out all that warm gooey mess, adding to that growing bulge that now hung shamefully between her muscular thighs. 

Now, instead of walking towards the temple, she was forced to waddle, legs spread apart to accommodate that large sag.

Finally, she arrived at the temple, greeted by the three Crystal Gems, who had apparently got a whiff of her diaper smell all at the same time, as Pearl's nose was scrunched up in revulsion, Garnet had her arms crossed, displeased, and Amethyst was doubled over laughing, shouting "Jasper, did you just poop yourself?"

Jasper grumbled, waddling away in shame, to return to Peridot and hopefully face the Gems in a less embarrassing state. Still, she shouted one more thing to the Gems before she departed. 

"You know, you should try what the humans call 'food.' I find it very enjoyable"


End file.
